Brèves d'une vie
by Amychu
Summary: Quelques courts chapitres, des instants volés, des morceaux de vie, comme des instantanées prises tout au long d'une existence.
1. Naissance d'une reine

« Mère, le bébé arrive bientôt ? »  
>Druella Black Rosier caressa les boucles sombres de sa toute petite fille.<br>« Oui ma belle, bientôt ».

Une petite elfe de maison allait et venait, sans un bruit, la plus discrète possible. Ne pas déranger. Ne pas déranger.

Druella était une trés grande et très belle femme brune aux traits durs, aux sourcils arqués. Elle se tenait droite, très droite, malgré le lourd arrondi de son ventre.  
>La petite Bellatrix suivait sa mère partout, silencieusement. Elle imitait ses poses et postures, tentait d'être aussi élégante que cette grande dame sombre.<p>

La petite guerrière au nom d'étoile eut un sursaut quand sa mère appuya sur son ventre et poussa un cri : l'enfant arrivait. Druella s'enferma dans sa chambre, la petite elfe de maison vint l'assister.  
>Bellatrix s'assit sur le sol, à côté de la grande porte de merisier. Cygnus Black resta debout, observant avec attention un tableau du corridor devant lequel il passait habituellement sans même y jeter un regard.<p>

Quelques minutes, à peine. Druella souffle, mais ne crie pas, comme si elle ne ressentait aucune souffrance à mettre cet enfant au monde.  
>L'elfe de maison sort de la chambre. « C'est une femelle, monsieur. » Elle baisse les yeux. Croit qu'il va la battre. Non, il en entre dans la chambre.<br>L'enfant est calme, sage. Un nourrisson qui semble déjà centenaire, et qui a déjà les yeux ouverts. Elle regarde la chambre, sa mère, son père. Elle ressemble à Bellatrix au même âge, en tout point. Même yeux bruns, même petit duvet sombre sur le haut du crâne, même pommettes déjà marquées. Mais contrairement à se sœur, elle ne rit pas dans les bras de sa mère. Elle est calme.  
>Comme une reine, sereine, sure de sa force.<p>

Une reine… Voilà à quoi pensent ses deux parents.  
>La déception des Black s'estompe. Ils sont confiants. Le prochain enfant sera enfin l'héritier.<br>Quand à cette reine, il lui donne le nom qu'il lui faut pour diriger les hommes.

Elle était née. En ce soir de mai 1953, Druella et Cygnus Black avaient accueilli une petite fille, qu'ils baptisèrent Andromeda.


	2. Une poupée

« Mère, le bébé arrive bientôt ? »  
>Deux toutes petites filles. Deux années les séparent, pourtant elles sont presque identiques : même petit nez droit, même yeux sombres, mêmes boucles brunes, mêmes pommettes saillantes.<br>« Bientôt. Je l'espère. Bientôt… »  
>Bellatrix se satisfait de cette réponse, repart jouer. Andromeda relaie l'elfe de maison pour éponger le front fiévreux de sa mère. Une toute petite main, deux ans à peine, qui prenait soin de celle ui l'avait mise au monde.<p>

La troisième grossesse de Druella avait été un véritable enfer. En neuf mois, elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Ses journées étaient longues. Elle s'était alitée dès le troisième mois tant elle souffrait. Elle vomissait, avait des nausées. Son visage et ses mains maigrissait à vue d'œil tandis que son ventre s'arrondissait.  
>Elle était régulièrement prise de vapeurs, elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, elle pleurait même, parfois, quand elle était sure que personne ne la voyait ni ne l'entendait.<br>Mais tout allait bien se passer. C'était un fils, elle le sentait, c'était un fils.

La nuit était tombée. Andromeda posait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa grande sœur. Leur mère hurlait à la mort depuis le matin. Toujours pas de petit frère.  
>Andromeda n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des gémissements et des plaintes de sa mère. Elle avait quitté sa chambre, traversé le couloir, et avait rejoint le lit de Bellatrix.<br>« Bella… je peux venir avec toi ? ». Deux minuscules petites filles dans un grand lit bordé de soie.  
>Bellatrix était une fillette chahuteuse, qui courrait beaucoup dans la grande maison. Mais le soir, elle devenait aussi sage que sa petite sœur, quand Cygnus s'asseyait dans son grand fauteuil, et qu'il leur racontait, encore une fois, l'histoire de la grande lignée des Black, au sang toujours pur. Bellatrix était fascinée. Alors, cette nuit-là, elle commença à raconter cette histoire qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Andromeda se nichait dans ses couvertures. « Et là, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? » « Père a rencontré mère, qui était aussi belle que son sang était pur. ». La petite répondait comme on récite une leçon… Et elle connaissait très bien sa leçon. Elle parlait déjà très bien pour une petite fille de 2 ans, avec un vocabulaire riche et précis. Elle était très intelligente.<p>

Un hurlement provint de la chambre de leur mère. Cygnus criait. Les deux soeurs descendirent les escaliers. Elles eurent à peine le temps de regarder dans la chambre, là où leur mère gisait, pleurant, baignant dans le sang qui recouvrait ses draps.  
>Cygnus Black battait la petite elfe de maison à mort.<p>

Andromeda voulu la défendre. Défendre celle qui lui servait parfois de nourrice. Il la battit. Deux énormes claques sur ses toutes petites joues d'enfant. Puis ce fut au tour de Bella, qui voulut défendre sa sœur. Un coup de ceinture sur son dos.  
>Les deux petites pleurèrent. L'elfe pleura. Druella pleurait. Le bébé, dans la chambre, pleurait plus fort encore.<br>Cygnus exultait.

Dans la matinée, la maison était redevenue calme. Bellatrix était avec l'elfe qui lui soignait son dos. Druella dormait, après avoir tenté sur elle-même des sortilèges de soin. Cygnus était sorti.

Andromeda entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle approcha du berceau qui attendait tant d'accueillir un héritier.  
>« Oh, la jolie petite fille… »<br>Bella devait voir ça. Elle aimait les jolies choses, et cette petite poupée vivante allait lui plaire.


	3. Petites mamans

Bellatrix jouait avec Narcissa. La petite dernière n'avait que deux ans, et suivait ses grandes sœurs partout. Quand Bella allait jouer dehors, pour faire cuire des insectes, pour les découper en morceaux, pour leur arracher des pattes « pour voir », elle emmenait toujours sa plus petite sœur.  
>Andromeda, elle lisait. Elle n'avait que quatre ans, mais elle savait déjà déchiffrer les mots, et former des phrases. Elle était plus calme que sa grande sœur. Parfois, la voyant assise, un livre de contes entre les mains, si sage, si polie, si intelligente, Cygnus passait sa grande main sur sa petite tête.<br>Il ne disait rien, mais il semblait fier. Comme il semblait fier quand Bellatrix se disait fière d'appartenir à la très pure famille des Black.  
>Si seulement elles avaient été des fils…<p>

Bella vint dans le salon. Elle tenait la petite blonde au nom de fleur par la main. Celle-ci avait le genoux écorché, de grosses larmes sur ses joues blanches.  
>« Cissy est tombée » avait déclaré l'aînée.<p>

Alors, Andromeda et Bellatrix allèrent voler un onguent parmi les potions de soin de leur mère, et soignèrent leur petite sœur.  
>Druella s'occupait peu de la petite dernière, de sa honte, de son échec.<br>Mais les deux fillettes étaient là, elles.  
>« Maman Bella » et « maman Andy ».<br>Ces trois petites filles formaient une famille unie.

Andy aimait ses sœurs avec tendresse et passion.  
>A quatre ans, celles-ci représentaient pour elle toute sa vie. La seule qu'elle avait connue.<p> 


	4. Tant d'espoirs

Un grand miroir, dans la chambre de Druella.

Les trois petites filles se coiffent devant lui, sous le regard toujours froid, mais pourtant amusé par leurs gestes maladroits, de leur mère. Elle se coiffe, se farde lourdement.  
>Avec leurs petits doigts, les ainées tentent de reproduire son chignon, ce que leurs boucles rendent mal aisé. Narcissa les regarde sans un mot. Elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et lisses. Le soleil s'y reflète. On dirait de l'or. Elle ne ressemble en rien à sa mère, à ses sœurs.<p>

« Vous êtes belle, mère » dit Andromeda.  
>« Vous aussi, mes filles, vous êtes belles. » Elle passa sa main sur le visage d'Andromeda, contemplant son visage, ses pommettes bombées, ses sourcils arqués, son nez droit. Elle jeta un regard à Bellatrix, qui lui ressemblait en tout point, juste un peu plus grande. « Vous êtes toutes les deux très belles. »<p>

Narcissa avait quitté la pièce. Bella la suivit, pour la consoler, sans doute.  
>« Andromeda. »<br>« Mère ? »  
>« Je suis fière de toi, tu es une bonne fille. Bellatrix aussi, bien sûr, mais tu es plus sage. Tu nous apporte, à ton père et à moi, entière satisfaction. »<p>

Les compliments de Druella étaient rares, donc appréciés. Ils étaient souvent adressés à Andromeda, même si Bellatrix avait le droit à plus d'affection, de caresses, à plus de cadeaux de toute espèce, de robes, de bijoux.  
>Mais elle attendait beaucoup de sa seconde fille. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse de grande chose. Elle était intelligente. Brillante.<br>Bellatrix pouvait devenir une grande guerrière, peut-être une sorcière puissante, mais elle était trop impulsive. Andromeda était aussi douée, peut-être même plus, que sa sœur, mais avait un talent en plus : la maîtrise de soi.  
>Et peut-être la maîtrise des autres…<p>

Druella se prenait à rêver : si sa fille devenait vraiment puissante, si vraiment elle se faisait reine, si vraiment elle menait les hommes… alors peut-être Cygnus oublierait qu'elle n'est pas un homme, oublierait son manque d'héritier.  
>Elle comptait sur Andromeda pour faire de la lignée des Black une lignée encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était.<p>

Andromeda n'était pas Bella, malgré leurs ressemblances. Jamais elle n'aimerait sa puinée autant que la petite Bellatrix, autant que cet être plein de vie, d'énergie, de force. Mais sa seconde fille avait une force que Bella n'avait pas, et c'était elle, sans doute, qui serait l'instrument de sa gloire.


	5. Sans échec

Bellatrix saute dans tous les coins. Bientôt, elle entrera à Poudlard. Bientôt, elle pourra apprendre la magie. Bientôt, elle sera enfin une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière. La maison entière est remplie de son excitation. Narcissa la suivait partout, elle la regardait agiter la baguette qu'elle n'avait le droit d'utiliser dans tous les sens, l'aider à ranger ses affaires, à entasser ses livres dans sa valise.

Andromeda était un peu envieuse. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir suivre ses pas.

Assise face à son père, elle hésitait : devait-elle le battre aux échecs cette fois-ci, ou le laisser gagner ?  
>Il aimait gagner, être le plus fort, appuyer son autorité par le succès.<br>Il aimait aussi voir comme sa fille était douée et maligne.  
>« Fou en E6 » Le cavalier blanc s'approcha dangereusement du roi noir.<br>« Echec et mat, père ».

Cygnus Black sourit.  
>Andromeda et lui avait lié des liens étranges et forts. Une sorte de respect mutuel, comme s'il la considérait, du haut de ses huit ans, comme une adulte. Il lui offrait toutes sortes de livres, parce qu'il savait qu'elle aimait lire. Parfois il lisait des articles de journaux à haute voix, et lui demandait son avis. Pas à Bellatrix, pas à sa femme, à elle.<br>Il la considérait comme plus qu'une adulte. Comme UN adulte. Cygnus Black voyait en sa seconde fille son égal, comme… un fils.

« Dites aurevoir à votre sœur. » fit Druella, devant la grande porte d'entrée.  
>« Je veux venir t'accompagner aussi ! » « Non Cissy, tu ne peux pas » fit Bellatrix en serrant fort sa petite sœur dans ses bras. « Je t'aime fort, tu sais… »<p>

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Andy. Sa chère Andy. Sa presque jumelle.  
>Elle souffla dans son oreille « Tu es la seule maman de Cissy, maintenant. Je te fais confiance. »<p>

Et elle s'en alla, tenant fermement le bras de sa mère, en sautillant. Elle resplendissait.

Andy l'enviait. Mais elle était désormais chargée par sa sœur d'une importante mission, la plus importante de toutes.  
>« Viens Cissy, je vais te raconter une histoire… »<p> 


	6. Remplaçante

Seules. Elles sont seules.

Andromeda est seule, pour prendre soin de sa benjamine.

Narcissa la suivait partout. Quand Andy lisait, Cissy s'asseyait à ses côtés et lisait un vieux livre de contes pour enfants. Quand Andy écrivait, Cissy se mettait à l'autre bout de la table et l'imitait. Quand Andy dessinait, Cissy s'armait de ses crayons de couleurs et traçait des figures étranges, aux couleurs vives mais pourtant effrayantes, sur un grand cahier blanc, cadeau de sa grande sœur avant son départ. Quand Andy jouait aux échecs avec son père, Cissy les regardait.

Quand Andy était absente, faisant une course avec leur mère, Cissy dépérissait.

Bellatrix leur écrivait régulièrement. Deux fois par semaine, les deux fillettes lisaient une lettre qui leur était adressée. Bella s'amusait à Poudlard. Elle était à Serpentard, père et mère étaient si fiers !, elle avait des prédispositions en enchantement et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, matière qu'elle trouvait fascinante, mais avait de moins bonnes notes en potion. L'histoire de la magie était d'après elle assez mal enseignée, et on ne parlait pas assez des grandes familles sorcières et des batailles pour la pureté de sang à son goût. Elle avait bien reçu le dessin de Cissy et lui envoyait des baisers. Elle avait aussi reçu les biscuits préparés par Andy, et l'en remerciait beaucoup.

Ses deux petites sœurs lui manquaient beaucoup, et elle avait hâte qu'elles la rejoignent à Poudlard.

Banalités, banalités, formule de politesse. Signée Bella.

Après lecture, les deux fillettes répondaient à leur grande sœur. Deux fois par semaine, immanquablement.

Tous les jours, Andy peignait les cheveux de Cissy, l'aidait à s'habiller, jouait avec elle, l'aidait à lacer ses chaussures, lui lisait des histoires, lui proposait sa part de tarte, se promenait avec elle dehors.

Andromeda connaissait maintenant par cœur l'histoire de la grande lignée des Black , et lorsqu'elles rendaient visite à leur tante Walburga, elle lui montrait la grande tapisserie présentant leur arbre généalogique , et la commentait avec force détails. Cissy aimait beaucoup cette histoire, bien plus que de passer du temps avec ses deux cousins qui étaient encore bien trop petits.

Andromeda prenait grand soin de sa petite sœur, comme Bella l'avait fait, et commençait à remplacer son ainée dans le cœur de sa petite « fille ».

« Maman Andy » était là, elle était la seule vraiment là.


	7. Adieu au cellier

« Non, ne pars pas Andy ! Ne pars pas ! »  
>Narcissa était accrochée à la robe de sa grande sœur. « Ne partez pas ! Ne partez pas ! »<br>Bellatrix et Andromeda portaient d'élégantes robes noires sobres mais aux matières nobles.  
>La petite Cissy pleurait, hurlait. « Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! »<p>

« Narcissa, laisse tes sœurs. »  
>Cygnus Black avait le visage dur et fermé. Il avait une grosse main posée sur l'épaule de sa seconde fille. Il lui caressait les cheveux. A lui aussi, elle allait manquer, cette présence féminine et pourtant si « mâle » dans ses attitudes, cette sagesse de centenaire dans ce petit corps de fillette.<p>

« Je ne veux pas qu'elles partent, père, je ne veux pas être toute seule… »  
>Cygnus resta froid, le visage impassible, ce qui rendait son geste encore plus étrange : il saisit avec violence les cheveux dorés de sa benjamine, et la traina vers le cellier.<br>Le cellier… C'était là qu'il punissait.  
>Bellatrix y était allée deux fois, quand elle n'était pas sage. Andromeda l'avait entendue crier, et avait essuyé ses larmes quand elle était revenue. Druella avait caressé le visage de sa petite merveille, de son aînée, de sa fille préférée, et lui avait dit « c'est parce que ton père t'aime qu'il fait ça. Il veut que tu sois la meilleure fille possible ».<br>Elles n'en parlaient jamais entre elles. Mais quand Cygnus Black traîna sa petite fille sur le sol pour la conduire dans cette salle obscure, froide, sale… les deux premières nés étouffèrent chacune un hoquet.


	8. Une vraie famille

Bella ne lui avait pas menti : Poudlard était un lieu fantastique.

D'abord inquiète pour sa petite, elle l'avait, il fallait l'avouer, complètement oubliée. Dans le Poudlard Express, elle était restée avec Bellatrix et ses amis. Bella l'avait présentée à tous, elle en était extrêmement fière. « Voici ma petite sœur Andy. Enfin, Andromeda, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Andy. Elle est très intelligente, vous verrez, avec elle Serpentard va gagner de très nombreux points.»

C'était flatteur, mais effrayant. Il fallait à tout prix aller à Serpentard, maintenant…

Non : il avait toujours fallu à tout prix y aller. C'était l'honneur de la famille qui était en jeu.

Les futurs élèves de première année se tenaient debout, impatients que le Choixpeaux soit enfin posé sur leur tête, et leur énonce la maison qui leur conviendrait.

« Hector Smith ? »  
>Un garçon blond au visage franc vint s'assoir, le Choipeaux à peine posé sur sa tête cria « Poufsouffle ! ».<br>Il en semblait tout heureux.

Un garçon aux petits yeux malicieux fit à Andromeda, à ses côtés. « Tu as peur ? »  
>Elle ne le connaissait pas. Fallait-il l'ignorer ? Elle était bien trop polie pour cela.<br>« Oui, un peu. »

« Théodore Tonks ? »  
>Le garçon laissa Andromeda, avec un petit sourire.<br>« Serdaigle ! »

Je pourrais aller à Serdaigle pensa Andromeda je suis assez intelligente pour ça. Et puis, j'aurai déjà presque un ami…  
>Elle évinça cette pensée de son esprit : non, elle avait plus que des amis à Serpentard. Elle avait une famille.<br>Et quelle famille… Sa Bella.

« Andromeda Black ? »  
>C'était le moment.<br>Elle serrait les poings. Elle avait peur. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. _Au moins, je n'irai pas à Gryffondor.  
><em>Cette pensée la fit rire. Elle pouffait devant tout Poudlard, sans raison apparente. Elle eut honte._  
>Serpentard, s'il vous plait.<br>_Le Choixpeaux rit un moment._  
><em>« Où mettre une Black de toute façon ? … Serpentard ! »

Andromeda courru vers la gigantesque table des Serpentard. Elle se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de sa sœur, sous les acclamations sincères et chaleureuses de toute la tablée.

Une vraie famille…  
>Elle avait fait le bon choix.<p> 


	9. Ma petite Cissy

Ma petite Cissy,

Merci pour ta gentille lettre, ton beau dessin (tu progresses, vraiment !) et pour les chocogrenouilles. En plus dans la mienne il y avait une carte qui me manquait, celle de Circé. Je te la montrerai, elle était très belle. Elle te ressemble même un peu.

Les cours sont vraiment intéressants. Mon préféré est celui de métamorphose, même si je ne suis pas forcément très douée. J'ai rencontré un garçon de Serdaigle très sympa qui s'appelle Ted, qui lui est très fort dans cette matière, et il m'aide le dis pas à Bella : je ne lui ai pas dit non plus. Je suis sure qu'elle se moquerait de moi… pourtant ce n'est même pas un ami, peine une connaissance !

Mais il est très utile, et très gentil.

(un garçon « utile »… quel monstre je fais ! Ma pauvre Cissy, tu as de bien mauvais exemples)

J'espère que tu vas bien, que père et mère sont gentils avec toi.

J'espère aussi que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop. J'ai laissé la clé de ma chambre sous ton oreiller, j'ignore si tu l'as déjà remarquée. Tu pourras aller dans ma chambre la nuit, par exemple pour m'emprunter des livres.

Je t'envoie, comme l'avais fait Bella il y a deux ans, une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard (je dirai que je l'ai perdue) : je l'ai beaucoup portée, elle a mon odeur. Ce sera comme si nous étions toutes les deux avec toi. Les trois sœurs Black réunies, les « inséparables »…

Oh Cissy, comme tu me manques !

Bella t'a écrit, mais elle me demande d'ajouter dans ma lettre ses baisers : surveille tes joues, dans deux ans, quand tu rentreras à Poudlard, elles se verront vite dévorées !

Je t'embrasse,

Ta grande sœur qui t'aime,

Andy


End file.
